Always Watching Over Me
by Pricat
Summary: It hurts to be lonely but with friends and people who care about you, things will be okay just as Snowgre will find out when Artie wants to befriend him to help him. But Artie relates to him all too well and maybe learn to heal himself....
1. Chapter 1

**Always Watching Over Me**

**A/N I'm feeling a little lonely right now so I felt like writing this. It's about somebody being alone and sad until he finds somebody who understands his pain of being alone all the long years.....**

It was a dreary day in Duloc and Snowgre was feeling alone. He felt alone all the time even if others were around. He hid himself from others, how he truly felt. He was wishing for a better life since his visual impairment had emerged recently.

He also hated being in his cousin's shadow. Ever since he'd married Fiona and kicked Charming's butt, people respected and liked him even though he was an ogre.

It was something he wanted badly as he broke down..

"....Hello?

Who's.... in there?" he heard somebody say as Snowgre's furry ears heard the door open and somebody walked in quietly. It was a seventeen year old with short brown hair, green eyes, slender and wore a brown jersey with a golden lion on the back. It was Artie, the young King in training. He'd been looking for Shrek and the others but weren't there. He wondered who the ogre with blue skin, snow white fur over his body with green eyes was. He wondered what was wrong.

".... Who're you?" Snowgre heard him say softly. For a while he had heard Shrek talking about the new King in training but had never seen him before but was curious. He wondered if he was stuck up like all royals but had a feeling.

Artie could see the pain in Snowgre's eyes. They seemed to tell a story all on their own but a sad one. Artie could relate to it. He knew how that felt.

"I.....-I'm Snowgre but I...... feel alone. Shrek isn't here. He and Fiona went off on vacation with the kids and..... left me here." he answered looking away.

"Why would they do that?

Maybe it's a misunderstanding." Artie answered softly. The pain and hurt on Snowgre's face broke his heart nearly.

"You're him aren't you?

That new king in training everybody talks about." Snowgre answered softly.

"Yeah I'm Arthur Pendragon but you could call me Artie.

Don't you have any other friends to be with? You look..... so like me." Artie answered.

"What do you mean?

You have a whole kingdom of people to be your friends while me, I have nobody.

This world doesn't want you if you look like me.

But Shrek...... he gets things I want badly like...." Snowgre said bitterly.

"Like what?" Artie asked him.

"People who like him and respect him even though he's like me, a family but friends." Snowgre told him as he felt tears fall down his face. Artie understood. Snowgre was hurting inside and needed friends soon.

_"Maybe I should start the ball rolling._

_I want to help him like Shrek helped me._

_Maybe I can help him feel happier_." he thought seeing the ogre teen asleep on the bed in his room. He knew how it felt to sleep alone and feel lousy but being king had changed him a little, shown him things could get better with a lot of hope, faith and courage.

Artie then heard the sound of carriage wheels as the onion carriage was back.

_"That's odd._

_They must've came home earlier_." he thought as he saw Shrek, Fiona and the triplets walk through the front door.

"Artie what're you doing here?" Shrek heard Fiona ask but wasn't listening. He was thinking about Snowgre. He knew his teenage cousin had shut down emotionally after learning about habving BBS but maybe Artie could help him somehow.

"Artie..... we need to talk." he said leading him outside where they could talk in private.....


	2. Just Like Him

**Always Watching Over Me**

**A/N Here's the next part. This is a little angsty but not too dark. It's a little inspirational because both Artie and Snowgre have been alone for most of their teenage lives but finding each other makes each other feel like they belong. Some friendships start off like that but become really powerful. I hope people enjoy this.**

Artie wondered what his ogre friend wanted to tell him about but had a feeling it was to do with Snowgre. He sighed as there was a silence for a moment.

"Artie I need you to do something for me. It's my cousin Snowgre. He...... hasn't been himself lately because of a little..... problem but he really could use a friend. I want you.... to be that friend. I know you can relate to him since.... you were alone like him in Worchester." Shrek explained to him softly.

Artie nodded as he understood. He'd been remembering all those hateful, lonely moments in Worchester until Fate intervened like it had.

".... I will be the one he can count on.

I've been talking to him already. He seems so sad like me. Why is he like that?" Artie asked him.

"He was sent by his father who is a king. He rules Snowia a kingdom filled with ogres like Snowg but he was meant to be the prince but things didn't work out like he'd hoped. Plus the visual impairments made Snowg an outcast in Snowia.

That's when his Dad decided to send him here to me.

I've been trying to get him to open up but he won't.

He also has trouble making friends. Maybe you'll be the one to help him.

I know you will." Shrek explained to him.

He saw Artie's green eyes open in shock hearing all that as he went back inside the swamp house.

"_He's like me. Alone and hurting._

_I know I can help you Snowgre._

_Maybe this was meant to happen."_ he thought sipping tea. Fiona then saw Artie get up and walk into Snowgre's room. He found the ogre teen asleep with red rims around his eyes.

He then stroked his furry head gently.

Shrek smiled seeing that from the door way.

He needed to talk to Snowgre about this little friendship he'd set up before he and Artie could taljk more. He then came in softly so Snowgre wouldn't wake up.

"Come on we need to leave him for a while.

Besides Lillian will be worried if you don't show up at the palace." he whispered to him. Artie nodded. He was right about that but he couldn't bear to leave Snowgre but knew he could see him later.

He then left the swamp house late at night.

It was dawn when Artie returned to the castle. Lillian wondered what he'd been doing all night but he didn't tell her as he headed upstairs to his room. She would ask him later.

Right now he needed rest.

Artie sighed as he changed into pyjamas and got into bed. He hoped that Snowgre would be okay. He wanted to tell his Aunt Lillian but would tell her later.

He hoped things would be better later......


	3. Needing a Friend

**Always Watching Over Me**

Snowgre was walking down the hallways of Duloc High. This always happened when he went every day. Nobody wanted to talk to him or get to know him.

"_Why would the future King of Far, Far Away hang out with you? Nobody ever hangs out with you anyways." _the dark voice in his head told him.

"Hey loser finished our homework?" he heard somebody say as he turned around nervously and saw a popular kid beside him.

It was the jousting tean captain. He always got Snowgre to do his homework so he could stay on the jousting team.

"N-No not yet." the ogre teen replied.

"Wrong answer freak." he answered as he beat him up along with his friends. Snowgre winced in pain after they left for homeroom. He began to cry as he got to his feet.

He then went to Homeroom.

Later back at the swamp Shrek was worried about Snowgre especially when he came home from school and went into his room. He then went to talk to him. He then opened the door and found him sitting on his bed curled up in a ball. He wondered what was wrong. He then sat on the bed beside him.

"Snowgre you okay?

What's wrong?

Please you can tell me." he pleaded as Snowgre looked at him with great sadness in his eyes.

He saw a black eye along with other wounds and bruises over him.

"What happened to you?" Shrek asked him softly.

"It's nothing.

I'm fine." he answered looking away from him. Shrek sighed as he began to speak.

"Snowgre..... I might've found you a friend, somebody who understands how you feel. He lives in Far, Far Away but was alone like you are." he told him.

"Is it that future king you were talking to the other night?" Snowgre asked him.

".... Yes it is.

He's very good and loyal for somebody who's supposed to be royalty." he said seeing the look in his cousin's eyes.

He then decided to leave Snowgre alone for a while. Artie then showed up at the swamp. He hoped Shrek had talked to Snowgre yet.

He then heard guitar chords coming from Snowgre's room and was curious as he opened the door a little. He saw Snowgre sitting on his bed playing a bass guitar. He seemed sad.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Shrek.

"He's not in a good mood right now but maybe you could calm him down." he answered him as Artie opened the door and went in.

He then sat beside Snowgre on the bed.

He'd dropped his guitar on the bed.......

He saw many wounds over Snowgre's body. He'd a feeling people were beating him up.

He needed a friend soon.


End file.
